A Ticket Inspection
by Evavia
Summary: When Bilbo travels by bus and a ticket inspector appears, Bilbo seems to have lost his ticket. Fortunately there is a handsome stranger to save him.


The sight of the city moving around him when he was seated inside the bus had always been able to calm Bilbo's spirit. He watched the old buildings passing by or, when the pace was slower, people walking beside the bus. He had always found it kind of interesting – wondering about their lives and little things such as where they were heading or who they were talking to on the phone.

Usually a bit of music made it even better. It was times like these when Bilbo simply turned off and let the music and the view clear his head completely. He also enjoyed the fact of being alone despite being surrounded by other travellers. Some people liked to read, exercise or maybe go for a walk to escape from the everyday circle of stress and responsibilities, but this was one of Bilbo's favourite ways of relaxing.

However, what certainly was _not_ relaxing was the ticket inspector Bilbo had spotted a few steps from him. Bilbo got always nervous at the sight of them, even when he could be quite sure that he had a ticket in his wallet. Unfortunately, nothing felt different this time and an annoying question rose up in his mind – _What if I had forgotten it at home?_

It highly reminded him of a very similar case with cops – when you walk happily down the street before you notice a pair of police officers right opposite you, then you sweat nervously and pray that you hadn't done anything wrong. At least that was how Bilbo was feeling right now, watching the approaching inspector and fumbling frantically for the wallet in his bag. The ticket was nowhere to be found. Bilbo felt his blood run cold. Maybe if he tried to look into a pocket . . .

Suddenly the inspector stood right in front of him, with his chin-length black hair, fused eyebrows and teeth that made Bilbo want to throw up. It almost seemed that the man had no neck at all, which was honestly the last of Bilbo's concern at the moment, but it was hard not to notice nevertheless. The inspector glanced down at Bilbo with an unimpressed expression before he noted his hasty searching. Then he just started looking around at other people and sighing with annoyance, as if to say: _Look at this idiot who is slowing us all down._

And Bilbo still hadn't found his ticket. He felt like crying but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to give up on searching, half expecting the ticket to suddenly fall out of somewhere. 'Somebody doesn't have a ticket, eh?' His voice made Bilbo feel uncomfortable and after a while he finally looked up. The man's face was a one large raised eyebrow. 'I . . . er,' Bilbo tried to say something, anything, but failed miserably. There was no way to get out of this trouble anyway.

At least that was what Bilbo thought. But then somebody spoke, right next to him. 'Ah, there you are! You left your ticket with me, darling,' the man said while smiling down at him and putting his muscular arm around Bilbo's shoulders. Bilbo was really confused and was about to say something, even though he had no idea what, but then the man looked at the inspector with a slightly surprised expression and continued speaking.

'I guess I have arrived just in time,' he told the inspector who stared at him with wide eyes, for once obviously sharing Bilbo's bewilderment, 'I'm sorry, here you are,' the man added and when he handed the inspector down _his own_ ticket, Bilbo finally understood – the man was trying to help him! Why he did that was beyond Bilbo but he was grateful nevertheless, at last catching up with him.

'Oh, thanks, love! I have already thought that I had lost it!' he laughed apologetically at the inspector who in turn only gave him a suspicious look, but said nothing. Maybe it had something to do with his tall and muscular, slightly intimidating "boyfriend". He returned the ticket reluctantly and gave them one last wary look before walking away. They waited for a while just to be sure the inspector wouldn't come back and catch them cheating.

However, when he finally left the bus, Bilbo turned to the stranger with a fond smile. 'I don't know how to thank you. If not for you, I'd have to pay a fine! My name's Bilbo, by the way, Bilbo Baggins,' he introduced himself. It was after all a polite thing to do, on top of that the man had just saved him from embarrassment and loss of money. 'I'm Thorin Oakenshield, pleasure to meet you.' Oh, so his name was Thorin! And his voice was really deep. Thus beautiful. Bilbo wasn't sure what to do so he said, 'I owe you much.'

Thorin smirked at this statement. Bilbo was vaguely aware of the fact that Thorin hadn't put his hand away, probably unconsciously. 'I think that a date would do,' he grinned at Bilbo. 'Ex-excuse me?' Bilbo wasn't sure if he had heard it correctly. A date? 'If you go out with me on a date, your debt will be paid.' Bilbo's first thought was to say _no_ – Thorin was basically a stranger, why would he go out with somebody he had just met?

But then he looked into his blue eyes and he knew that something drew him to Thorin. He wanted to touch his long dark hair, streaked with silver at the temples. He remembered the way Thorin had saved him. And honestly, who other would do that? Bilbo was quite sure that even he wouldn't act like that. And the warmth Thorin was providing was quite pleasant . . .

He found himself smiling. 'I know just a right café nearby the next bus stop. We can get off together,' he suggested. 'I mean, if you have time, of course,' Bilbo added quickly, his cheeks flushing a bit under the warm gaze of Thorin's eyes. 'I would be delighted,' Thorin responded after a while and soon they were slowly walking towards the café, talking about anything and everything, and Bilbo had never been so glad for a ticket inspection.


End file.
